Soberbia perfecta
by Ajedrez Blanco
Summary: Ella era una soberbia, pero poco me importaba eso. Yo la amaba, aunque a veces quisiera ahogarla con una almohada.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.

* * *

 **Summary:** Ella era una soberbia, pero poco me importaba eso. Yo la amaba, aunque a veces quisiera ahogarla con una almohada.

* * *

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa del reto _"Pecados capitales"_ del foro _"Sol de Medianoche"_.

* * *

.

" _Sentimiento de superioridad frente a los demás que provoca un trato distante o despreciativo hacia ellos"._

.

.

Odio las fiestas de fraternidad. El conjunto de música ensordecedora, humo asfixiante y espacio reducido lleno de desconocidos alcohólicos, era insoportable.

Mire por decimoquinta vez mi teléfono celular y casi solté un grito de júbilo. Por fin era la hora de irnos.

Me levante de la incomoda masa sucia en la que estuve sentado toda la noche y camine directamente hacia la hermosa castaña enfundada en un ajustado vestido azul.

Frene unos momentos para apreciarla, ella lo merecía.

Su cuerpo delgado, pero aun así excelentemente proporcionado, era perfecto. El sedoso cabello que enmarcaba la palidez de su piel, perfecto. El rostro de porcelana que poseía una nariz respingada, labios carnosos y profundos ojos chocolate, perfecto. Su personalidad…

— ¿Qué haces ahí? Ya sé que soy perfecta, pero tampoco es para que me mires como un pervertido psicópata —Comentó con desdén cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia; estuve parado frente a ella tres minutos y recién me notaba.

Su personalidad era totalmente cuestionable.

Con un suspiro, ignore sus palabras y me dispuse a intentar sacarla de aquí. Si conseguía que saliéramos ahora, podría tener dos horas para estudiar; hoy tenía examen de Anatomía y apenas sabia lo que decía el primer capitulo del libro.

—Son la una de la mañana, Bella. Me prometiste que a esta hora nos iríamos.

Mi amiga y, si algún día Dios se apiadaba de mí, futura novia abrió la boca para responder, pero, el pesado brazo que se poso sobre sus hombro, la silenció.

— ¿Pasa algo, preciosa? —El olor a cerveza barata de Mike Newton, el autoproclamado perrito faldero de Bella, me envolvió y me dieron ganas de vomitar. Tal vez, lo hubiese hecho si mi calmado temperamento no estallara cada vez que tocaba a Isabella.

Ella miro con asco el brazo de Newton y se lo sacó de encima, haciendo que este se tambaleara.

Luché por ocultar una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Edward me dice que ya debemos irnos —Respondió Bella, esquivando con elegancia, nuevamente, el brazo del perrito.

El chico me dio esa mirada que dice "cállate y muérete, imbécil" y se la devolví.

—Quédate un poco más, Bells. La fiesta acaba de empezar… y además, Laurent ya preparó todo para el concurso de camisetas mojadas.

Me tense ante sus palabras. Ni de broma iba a dejar que un montón de adolescentes hormonados vieran a Bella con la ropa mojada.

—Newt- —Esta vez la mirada de "cállate" vino de parte de Isabella. Bien, genial, ¿acaso hoy es el día de callemos a Edward?

—Primero que nada, no me digas Bells, lo odio. Segundo, no llevo camiseta. Y tercero, ¿de verdad crees que alguien como yo participaría de un juego tan estúpido?

La sonrisa que antes controle, ahora se extendió con toda libertad. Mi chica sabía responder.

Mike la miro desconcertado y tartamudeó una respuesta inconexa.

Bella resopló y sentí como la sonrisa se me ampliaba.

—No entiendo lo que dijiste. Deberías dejar de beber, si luego no vas a poder responder una simple pregunta de forma mínimamente coherente.

Michael Newton era el típico prototipo de americano perfecto. Rubio, ojos azules, cuerpo atlético, capitán del equipo de beisbol y un ganador con las mujeres… claro, él, seguramente, jamás se había topado antes con Isabella Swan; ella es capaz de dejar con complejo de inferioridad hasta al Presidente.

—Deja de reírte, rojito —Gruño Michael con ira, al ver la diversión escrita en mi rostro.

—Mi pelo es cobrizo, rubito. ¿Acaso no conoces los colores? —Le pregunte con burla.

Un pequeño chillido salió de la garganta de Newton y se tiró hacia mí. Mi cuerpo se preparo de forma automática, listo para defenderse. Tal vez no era muy deportista, pero mi puño rogaba por hacer contacto con la cara del _Golden retriever_ desde que entramos a la universidad.

Pero Michael nunca me golpeo. Isabella, tan rápida como solo ella podía ser, interpuso su tacón negro de siete centímetros entre los pies de Newton, y lo hizo caer ante la asombrada mirada de un par de espectadores que se habían reunido a nuestro alrededor.

—Vámonos, Edward. Ahora que lo recuerdo, tienes examen de Anatomía mañana, ¿verdad? Cuando te conviertas en doctor, deberías darle algunos consejos a este idiota sobre el efecto de la bebida en los órganos humanos —Las palabras de Isabella eran frías, sin un atisbo de remordimiento a pesar de haber tirado de cara a alguien en el suelo.

Ella se dio la vuelta, comenzando su gloriosa caminata hasta la salida. Parecía una modelo.

Mientras me apresuraba para alcanzarla y escuchando los coloridos insultos de Mike, no pude evitar pensar que, aunque fuera la persona mas soberbia sobre la faz de la tierra, la amaba igual.

Sin duda alguna, su personalidad también era perfecta.

.

* * *

Los Golden retriever son una raza de perros muy conocida. Para mí, Mike Newton tiene cierto parecido...

* * *

Bien, me he divertido mucho haciendo esta historia para el foro " _Sol de Medianoche_ " (¿sabían que creo que este pecado capital fue elegido por mi mamá? Según ella, yo soy una maldita soberbia). Ah, antes que me olvide, el fic tiene 789 palabras.

Por cierto, lo que esta arriba de todo, antes de comenzar la historia, es la definición de Wikipedia sobre soberbia.

Espero que les guste esta historia y, por favor, avísenme si encuentran faltas de ortografía.

Goodbye.


End file.
